Revenge
by outerelf
Summary: Prowl and Red Alert were pranked, and they know who did it, even if there is no evidance. So what do they do? Revenge is best served cold...


There was no denying it. Red Alert and Prowl made the perfect couple. Both helped each other relax without getting in the others way.

The only ones _not_ happy about the arrangement were the decepticons and sometimes the twins. With both the security director and the second-in-command after them, it made things a lot harder for them to prank the officers and the regular mechs around the Ark.

"Sunny, I was just thinking."

"I thought I smelled something frying."

"We haven't pranked the couple, right?" Sunstreaker looked up, his optics wary and interested at the same time. "So, we need to think up of something for Prowl and Red Alert, otherwise we'll loose our reputation-"

Sunstreaker snorted, and turned back to the datapad on which he was sketching on. "You know, you've been acting stupider then normal. Our afts would be totally screwed if we laid a hand on either of them."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of just _one_ of them…" Sideswipe said, smirking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert sat up straight as all of his cameras inside of the base were exploded or tampered with. "No. nononononononononooNO!" He shrieked angrily, "I just repaired all of those cameras!"

Prowls voice came across the comm. link. "Red Alert, is something wrong?"

"The twins destroyed every single camera inside of the Ark. I'm betting their going to be doing some sort of prank. Watch out Prowl."

Red Alert called in Inferno to watch as he picked up his bag full of tools to repair cameras. Primus, was this going to be one long night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert wearily staggered into his and Prowls shared quarters. And stopped dead. The entire room was covered in organic creatures, which were moving around like crazy. Red Alert connected to the internet, searching for what they were and at last came up with 'frogs'. "Ribit." The nearest frog croaked, and 'hopped' away from Red Alerts foot.

"TWINS!" He bellowed angrily, just as Prowl appeared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What do you _mean_ we can't put the twins in the brig?"

"Theirs no evidence. Nothing was recorded on the cameras-" Prime gulped as he watched Prowls and Red Alerts faces grow dark and angry, and he hastily said, "While I agree that it probably was the twins, we must set an example, and jailing the twins on just the slight suspicion is unethnical."

Prowl and Red Alert seemed about ready to scream, when Prowl said suddenly, "Very well sir."

Red Alert shot an askance look to Prowl, who hastily pulled his mate out. Prime sighed in relief, and turned back to the datapads he had been working on earlier, shoving all thoughts of the prank out of his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Prowl, you cannot mean to allow this to slide! They've done too much for this to just slid!"

"I know Red Alert. Tell me, what was one of the most interesting pranks that the twins have ever done."

Red Alert stared at Prowl, who smirked slightly. Then, Red Alert got the idea and he smiled slightly as well. "I suppose it would be easy enough. Let's see, some of their most interesting pranks hmmmm?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Prime came into the cafeteria, nearly the entire Ark was inside, waiting for their energon to be dispensed. So it was most of the Ark seeing Prime, painted bright purple, with a sign painted on his chest that said, 'Property of Megatron. Return if found'

Snickers and surprised gwaffs spread across the army, as Optimus Prime stared at them in confusion. Ironhide, a bright _pink_ Ironhide came strolling in a few moments later. On his chest was 'I'm a trigger-happy lugnut who carries a teddy bear with me everywhere'.

Laughter was fought to be contained, but the Arks crew failed miserably, and the two unknowing officers stared at the crew. Optimus Prime looked at Ironhide who looked back, and both flushed as they realized that they had been altered. "I'm going to _kill_ whoever did this." Ironhide said angrily, eyes sparking in anger.

Ratchets roar of pure fury could be heard down the hallway as Wheeljacks helpless laughter rang through the halls. "Jolly Green Giant!" Wheeljack spluttered, before he was once again overcome by his laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert finished up the last touches to the security cameras. "Done. I now have footage of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sneaking into Primes room."

"And us?"

"Filling out datapads in your office. Nobody passed nearby last night, so it'll be perfectly safe."

Prowl shook his head in slight amazement on how well Red Alert had changed the footage so that way it looked as if the twins had done the act. For a few moments he was glad that Red Alert was on the Autobot side, and not just because of their bond. They might of lost the war- Red Alert cleared his vocalizer, and stood up. "Shall we take the evidence to Prime?"

Prowl nodded, and both set off, their CPUs in harmonious agreement. _Revenge is a dish best served cold._

0o0o0o0o0o0

The twins gaped as they watched footage of themselves sneaking into Primes room. "But-we were recharging last night!" Sideswipe protested, looking at Prime. "We couldn't of pranked you!"

Optimus Prime snorted disbelievingly, and even Bumblebee looked disapprovingly at the giant robots. "We all know it was you." Ironhide grumbled. He really wanted to shove a cannon down their throats and blow them into pieces tiny enough that not even Ratchet could put them back together…. But he couldn't. Ratchet had already claimed the privilege of that after waking up to be painted bright green.

"No, Red Alert and Prowl must of framed us!" Sunstreaker snarled back.

Optic ridges rose as Optimus Prime pointed out reasonably, "But, why would they do such a thing?"

The words of why died in the twins vocalizers as they realized that if they told that they were the ones who put the frogs in the quarters they were screwed. They had already denied it, so any punishment they got for telling the lie about the frogs would be twice as bad for the punishment they would receive if they got the punishment for painting the commanders.

Red Alert and Prowl smirked triumphantly at the two behind Primes back. The twins looked at each other, and Sunstreaker grumbled softly to his twin, "I told you it was a bad idea."

0o0o0o0o0o00o

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared at the human sized toothbrush in one hand, and at the large, extremely _dirty_ room that the human organics used to flush their tanks. "You two must clean up this room, and the blast room using regular sized human toothbrushes." Red Alert said, looking them in the optics. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, how'd you frame us?"

"Why Sunstreaker, really. If you're going to make such false accusations, you should be prepared for the consequences. After you finish with those two rooms, you can also scrub the human recharge room at the end of the base."

The twins groaned, as Prowl appeared out of nowhere. "Red Alert, I believe you had some security issues you wished to discuss with me?"

"Yes I did. It's about two warriors who can't seem to know when they should stop." Red Alert replied, as he and Prowl left the room.

Sideswipe stared in disgust at his toothbrush, and Sunstreaker grumbled as he began to get on his knees and scrub. "You sure we can't just confess to putting the frogs in Prowls and Red Alerts room?"

"We do that and we'll probably get the entire outside of the Ark for cleaning punishment." Sunstreaker snapped. "Now hurry up and scrub. My paint is going to be ruined."

Red Alert and Prowl nodded to each other as they left the room, satisfied. Prime watched them go, wondering if he hadn't made the wrong choice and it really _was_ Prowl and Red Alert who pranked him…. _This is Red Alert and Prowl I'm thinking about! The chances of them doing something like this is zero._ Prime thought, suddenly disgusted with himself.

Red Alert nudged Prowl as he whispered, "I still have a little green paint, want to help was hit off?"

"I believe that we still have work to do."

"Of course. But after?"

"I'd be glad to."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

This was an odd one to write, and defiantly short, and very odd looking the more I look at it... but I like it. Now, the little button below is for all of you who are reading this to tell me how you like it... 


End file.
